vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rōshi (Naruto)
|-|Base Form= |-|Lava Release Chakra Mode= |-|As Four Tails= Summary Rōshi (老紫, Rōshi) was a shinobi of Iwagakure and the jinchūriki of the Four-Tails. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly higher | At least High 7-C | Likely 6-C | High 6-C Name: Rōshi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Shinobi, Edo Tensei Zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lava Manipulation, Taijutsu, Regeneration (Low-High) (as an Edo) Attack Potency: At least City Block level, possibly higher (Kisame Hoshigaki, a powerful Akatsuki member, stated that Rōshi was not one to play around with as he was a tough one to capture.) | At least Large Town level (Managed to inflict burns on RM Naruto and B) | Likely Island level with Flower–Fruit Mountain (Frightened Bijuu B) | Large Island level (Comparable to the others Bijuus) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to RM Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | At least Class M (Was able to toss Hachibi a considerable distance away.) Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, possibly higher | At least [http://i2.mangapanda.com/naruto/565/naruto-2844027.jpg Large Town Class] | Likely Island Class | Large Island Class Durability: At least City Block level | At least Large Town level | Likely Island level | Large Island level Stamina: Very high due to the chakra from Son Goku. Range: Dozens of meters, higher with Bijuudama. Standard Equipment: Kunai and his Iwagakure forehead protector. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nature Transformation:' Like his tailed beast, Rōshi was able to use the Lava Release kekkei genkai, allowing him to simultaneously use fire and earth-based chakra to create a torrent of lava that can melt almost anything. In the anime, Tobi referred to him as "Rōshi of the Lava Release" (熔遁の老紫, Yōton no Rōshi), further indicating his prowess with it. He could spit multiple molten rocks at the enemy. He could also create an armour made of lava that not only has defensive purposes but adds lava to his taijutsu attacks, increasing their potential damage. **'Lava Release Chakra Mode:' Rōshi envelops his entire body in a coating of lava that enhances the damage of his physical attacks. Due to the extreme heat generated by the lava, he is capable of burning the target without coming into direct contact with him. In addition to the offensive damage the armour can inflict, it can also be used for defensive purposes, as it acts as a deterrent towards those who wish to attack the user physically. **'Lava Release: Scorching Armoured Fist:' Rōshi coats himself in lava and punches the opponent. Even if the punch fails to connect, the intense heat from the lava can still burn his opponent if they're close enough. **'Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique:' The user expels a large amount of lava from their mouth, which quickly solidifies into multiple boulders of molten rock that are fired towards the target with tremendous force. Due to their composition, the boulders can melt through most objects with ease, and because a considerable number are dispersed over a wide range in quick succession, they are also difficult to avoid. *'Jinchūriki Transformations:' As Son Gokū's jinchūriki, Rōshi is granted a significant amount of its chakra and stamina. The full extent of his control is unknown, but he could form at least one of Son's tails upon his reincarnation, further enhancing his power and strength. In the anime, he was shown to be able to do this during his battle with Kisame as well, prior to his reincarnation. After being immobilised by B's clone, he transformed into his Version 2 form, in this form, he was able to create an enormous torrent of lava, scorching Gyūki. When Rōshi attacked Naruto and Killer B, Tobi forced him to transform into his Tailed Beast Mode. In this form, he displayed tremendous strength, being able to toss Killer B in his Tailed Beast Mode a considerable distance away. **'Flower-Fruit Mountain:' While Rōshi is in his transformed state, he can create a small volcano that explodes violently, sending molten rock flying up in all directions like a giant flower. The heat of the lava is enough to burn tailed beasts as strong as Gyūki. **'Monkey Flame Arson:' Son Gokū or Rōshi in Tailed Beast Mode spews green flames at the opponent. **'Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball):' A black, extremely heavy ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a large energy blast, or shot in its ball form. Key: Base (Alive) | Lava Release Chakra Mode (Edo Tensei) | V2 Form (Edo Tensei) | Full Tailed Beast Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ninjas Category:Lava Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6